


Angel

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (unless you want that, I can do that too), I'm pimping myself out for story views, M/M, SO FLUFFY, also there's a judas priest song, because I will., but not in that way, do you want me to beg?, i don't even care anymore, i will drop to my knees, if not, if you're into that, just do it, look at me, please still read it, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Cas woke groggily. He kept his eyes clothes as he smiled slightly, remembering last night. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over, noticing the emptiness next to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

The bed covers next to him were rumpled and cold. Dean had been up a while now. Cas stood, only in his boxers and began searching the clothes on the floor for something to wear. He looked through the pants, shirts, ties, but he found nothing. He sighed with resignation and went to the dresser. As he normally never slept, he didn't have any sleep clothes, so he went to Dean's side of the dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts. He tugged it over his head and went to the kitchen.

He found Dean over the stove, humming a Judas Priest song. As Cas approached, he noticed Dean was wearing his normal white shirt. Cas walked up behind him and hugged him around the waist.

"So that's where my shirt went," he said in Dean's ear. Cas nibbled slightly at his earlobe and kissed his neck.

Dean turned his head around and kissed Cas softly. "I was too lazy to go to the dresser." He turned off the stove and moved the pan of bacon off the burner. He turned around and looked at Cas. "And maybe I wanted to see the way you looked in my shirt."

"Well I hope it's what you wanted," Cas said, pulling Dean in for a heady kiss. His hands caressed Dean's bare chest under the white button-up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. As Dean began to really get into the kiss, Cas pulled away and smiled playfully. He reached around Dean and grabbed a piece of bacon and began eating it.

"Tease," Dean muttered, walking away to the pantry to grab bread for toast.

Cas ignored him and instead said, "I do actually enjoy this shirt though. It's far more comfortable than my normal clothes."

"Well, yeah, you dress like a nose-to-the-grindstone office worker twenty-four/seven, what did you expect?"

Cas simply hummed in agreement. Dean buttered the toast lightly, continuing to hum the song from before.

"What are you singing?" Cas asked.

"Angel."

Cas smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up imperceptibly. "Funny."

"Maybe. If it wasn't such a perfect song for us," Dean replied. He then began to horribly sing, "Angel, remember how we'd chase the sun? Then reaching for the stars at night, as if our lives had just begun?" Cas smiled, enjoying the song and ignoring how off-key Dean was. Dean continued to sing, encouraged by Cas's smile, as he walked up to him and held his waist, "When I close my eyes, I hear your velvet wings and cry. I'm waiting here with open arms- Oh, can't you see? Angel, shine your light on me."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him, deeply and thoroughly. Dean reciprocated with enthusiasm, tugging Castiel closer to him, hands fisting in his shirt. Cas was holding the collar of Dean's- Cas's- shirt and pulling his face closer. Dean pushed Cas against the counter and chuckled into his mouth when he moaned. He kissed down the angel's neck and lifted up the bottom hem of the shirt to feel the bare skin underneath. Cas combed his fingers through Dean's hair and tilted his head back in pleasure as Dean mouthed at his nipples through the shirt.

Cas pulled Dean up back to his mouth and kissed him again, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues. He moved kisses along Dean's neck and pulled down the sleeve of one arm, placing a hand on the handprint still left as a mark. He nipped slightly at the connection of neck and shoulder and leaned up to press a kiss to Dean's mouth.

Dean broke the kiss with a small gasp of pleasure and said, "I have to say, seeing you in my shirt was a bigger turn-on than I thought."

"I will admit, you are fairly enticing in nose-to-the-grindstone wear, as you would say."

Dean pecked him on the lips and laughed, "You're adorable, you know."

"I'm not adorable, I'm an Angel of the Lo-"

He was cut off by Dean kissing him deeply again, and he could feel the smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you haven't listened to Angel by Judas Priest yet, go now and hear it. It is my Destiel ship song and it is perfect.


End file.
